


Call Me Dottie

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Series: King Of Manhattan [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Time Meeting, Fluff, I know y'all want nothing to do with them, M/M, but give 'em a try, these my oc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: There was a boy. But no, not just any boy. Blanco was around eligible boys all day and all night and well, it really raised your standards. If the copper hair peeking out from under his cap was any indication, this was one of the O'conor boys.
Relationships: Blanco Morales/Dottie O'conor
Series: King Of Manhattan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Call Me Dottie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you read this I love you

There was a boy. But no, not just any boy. Blanco was around eligible boys all day and all night and well, it really raised your standards. If the copper hair peeking out from under his cap was any indication, this was one of the O'conor boys. With most of them being closer in age to his littles, they seemed to move freely through the boroughs. It was an unspoken rule, you didn’t beat on no kid, and the few fools who did had to deal with him. But him, he was older, seemed to be one of the  _ oldest _ if Blanco’s eyes were on right this morning. Spot didn’t like the other boroughs flooding Brooklyn, said once you let one in they all spread like lice. He made this very clear during their yearly meetings. So whichever O'conor this was had to know, he just  _ had _ to. It had to be deliberate too,a walk to Brooklyn from Queens was no Sunday stroll. So whatever balls he had to show up here, perched on the stoop of one of the apartment buildings, might’ve just earned Blanco’s respect.

Blanco walked over slowly, he didn’t want a fight. This boy was lanky, but these O'conor boys had a reputation, short tempers and quicker fists. He heard the same about their sisters too, no O'conor runs from a fight. So he made himself a little smaller, stuffed his hands in his moth bitten pockets and took his time. He did make quick work of crossing the street though, carriage drivers were getting out of control these days. The closer he got, the more he realized why their family were hot commodity. He could admit, they were kind of becoming a big name in the boroughs. He ain’t never seen as many as three siblings selling together, let alone six. It was something that hadn’t really been done before so of course it got all the talk. But now he realized the other reason, they were downright beautiful. Freckled rosy cheeks,full pink lips,and big blue eyes. Blue eyes that were now focused on him. Blue eyes that were narrowed. Pink lips pulled up in a smirk.

“I hear you Brooklyn boys are bad”he said, his voice was light, playful if you squint hard enough. “You just gonna stare or are you gonna soak me?”   


“What are you doin’ in Brooklyn?”Blanco asked. Instead of the usual steady baritone it was pitched just a bit higher. He bunched his hands even tighter in his pockets. The boy stood up from the stoop, and it seemed he just kept standing because his legs went on for miles. Long legs with trousers that barely reached past his knees and socks that kept falling off his calves. Blanco wasn’t short himself, he wasn’t, that was all Spot’s territory. But with this O'conor he was seeing eye to eye, or more like eye to nose. Then eyes to lips, lips that parted to show a crooked smile. Blanco’s heart raced and he quickly fixed his gaze.

“What’s  _ your _ business here?”He asked, then pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

“My question first,”Blanco insisted.

The boy looked at him and laughed. “If we’re goin by the rules, my question comes first” he took his cap off and ran a hand through his hair. Blanco stiffened, not only was this boy bold but he was downright indecent. Maybe he was in over his head with this one.

“I ain’t soakin you”Blanco rushed out, his face felt warm. “Alright, your turn”

“ ‘m here on pleasure”He smirked, his eyes flitted over Blanco’s face. “Now my next question, any reason you so jittery?”

“That’s not what you why’re are you here?”Blanco blurted out, “I-you know how things are, if Spot sees you he’ll-”

“So what I'm hearin is you don’t want Conlon hurting me?”He asked coyly. “I wouldn’t take you as the sweet type”

“I-I...what?”Blanco stammered, he was feeling incredibly warm now but he’d chalk that up to the afternoon sun. He was sure he was pulling a face, he always pulled faces when he was nervous, his grandmother used to tell him that  _ all _ the  _ time _ . The boy's lips twitched and in a matter of seconds the facade was crumbling. His eyes were filled with mirth and he was doubled over with laughter. Now Blanco was confused and a bit embarrassed because his laughter turned more than a few heads. But the funny thing was he didn’t care, not one bit. His hands were on his knees and his cheeks seemed wet with tears. Blanco couldn’t help but chuckle a bit because what was so funny?

“I-”The boy started, but laughter bubbled past his lips again and he was  _ gone _ .

“What’s so funny?”Blanco asked, but his smile reached the tips of his ears.

“No!”the boy howled, wiping his eyes. His breathing was staccato and when he finally stood up his face was  _ red _ . “I was trying to be hot! Ca-can I try again?”

“Absolutely not!”Blanco laughed, this was ridiculous. 

“That’s not fair!”he continued, “I was doing so well and then you looked like you shit yourself!-”

“ _ Excuse _ me?-”

“-and then your eyes got all wide and I-”He let out a stuttery laugh, “-I couldn’t keep serious anymore”

Those pretty pink lips were pulled into a pout and Blanco resisted the urge to kiss it away. What the hell was wrong with him today?

“Fine fine”Blanco said, “I’m a fair man, I’ll give you your do over if you tell me why you were really in Brooklyn today”   


“I said pleasure”He puffed out, “And I meant it, you’re pretty to look at”

“ _ What _ ”

“I saw you a few months back when you an’ conlon were in Queens”He explained, and suddenly he looked bashful. “I...I wanted to talk to you but I know how Spot is with his boys. So, I pulled some strings with the bronx-”

“You did  _ what _ -”

“-and I found out where you sold”He finished, he took his cap off and ran his hand through his hair again. “I’ve been doin this for a few weeks now”

“What?”Blanco breathed, because this couldn’t be real. “How...how come I ain’t never seen you?”   


“I didn’ want to be seen!”He assured, “I...last time I saw you, you was speakin and you sounded so passionate a-and smart and..I wanted to be ready when I talked to you. Made sure I had a little script and everythin”

“you...what?”He repeated.

“Throw me a bone here, Blanco”He pleaded, “Do you...you even like beaus?”His brain had short circuited for a few seconds, but it only took his smile to fall a fraction for him to jump back in action.   


“Yes!”He shouted immediately, then winced sending him an apologetic look. “I-fuck, yes I do, you got me all jittery”

“Alright good”He exhaled, “So Ditsy ain’t no liar-”

“Wait”Blanco said, “You said my name”

“I did”He said slowly, “Ditsy from the bronx told me-”

“It sounds nice when you say it,”Blanco said, curling his fingers in his pocket around a piece of loose thread. “fuck, is that weird to say?”   


“Weird? no”He said, smiling shyly. “Just caught me a little off guard is all. Today’s sabbath and I usually don’t cuss, seeing your rosary you shouldn’t either”

“Shit”Blanco mumbled, then shot him a withering look. “You’re right, Conlon’s a bad influence”

“I bet”He said cheekily, “you all cuss like sailors”

“We’re right by the water”Blanco shot back with a grin, “Might as well be”

“So now you’re pirates?”   


“Never said that!”

-

“So you’ve been living here for how long?”He asked.

“Since I was five”Blanco said, “I came here to work, they wanted me to come back but I fell in love with the city”

“That’s how my parents felt when they moved here”He said thoughtfully, “my ma already lived here but my dad was only here for university. They fell in love and well...the rest is history”

“That’s sweet”Blanco grinned, “Don’ tell none of the boys but ‘ve always been a sucker for stories like that, the romance...y’know?”

“As long as you promise not to tell my boys”He said, “But I feel the same way, love is beautiful”

Blanco found himself lost in those sapphire eyes. “Yeah...beautiful”

-

“Sometimes I just...I miss them, y’know?”Blanco said, he grabbed the bottle out of the boy’s hand and took a swig. “I-this is  _ really _ good--but like, I know that I'm doin better here than I would've been back home. I’ve almost got enough to send for my sister but my parents...”

“I can’t believe you’ve never had a soda”He teased, snatching the bottle back with a glint in his eyes of something playful. 

“But yeah, you’re doing the right thing”He said softly, they were shoulder to shoulder now. “I know I can’t understand but...what you’re doing is right”

Blanco’s eyes softened just that little bit and he nudged the boy’s shoulder“Thank you”

-

They had walked the length of Brooklyn and the boy had even fished out enough pocket change that they could split a rootbeer. It was nice, for a little while he didn’t have Spot’s angry eye on his back or littles pulling at his shirtsleeve. For once he was just Blanco, even if it was only a few hours. They stopped back in front of the apartment complex where they started, the afternoon sun had now shifted for a pink sky and a cool breeze. The days were starting to get cooler, Blanco shifted his hands into his pocket only to realize that his two fingers were sticking out. The boy looked down and bit his lip.

“If you ever find yourself in Queens”He started, then poked the two fingers, “I could mend that for you”

“You sew?”Blanco said, quirking a brow.

“My ma makes sure all her kids can sew.”he said, “With so many little ones running around, she can’t possibly do it all”

“You’ve really got eight siblings?”Blanco asked and leaned against the side of the building.

“With more on the way”He said, his face a little pinched. “Ma wants as many as the lord’ll allow, I think the lord needs to bless another family”

Blanco laughed and bumped his hip, “Maybe one day I can help take the load off”   


“We can’t afford to pay,”he said, his eyebrows pulled into a small furrow and he shook his head.

“You wouldn’t need to,”Blanco said. “I like kids. One day if your ma needs a break you and your sisters won’t have to do it alone”

“That’s...thank you”He said softly. “But what about your kids here?”

Blanco waved him off“Spot can handle ‘em for a day, they was his kids first before they were mine, they miss him anyways”

“Well next time i’m in Brooklyn i’ll remember to thank you” Blanco wanted to say he had already thanked him but cut himself short. This sounded like a promise.

“Well I'll count on that”Blanco said with a smile, “Next time, meet me at the bridge. I don’t need any of these boys soakin you”

“Will do”He said, the evening sky loomed over both of their heads. They knew it was time. “I should be getting back”   


“I’d walk you but-”

“But your kids”He said, eyes sparkling, “I understand, kids come first”

“If i’m not at the bridge, ask around for Blanco,”Blanco said.

“Well next time you're in Queens”He said, taking a few steps forward. “Ask for Dots”

He smiled and almost took that as his leave, but turned around and flashed Blanco a shiny grin. “But you...you can call me Dottie”

Once Dottie was out of sight Blanco took that as his cue to start heading back. It took him only a few seconds to realize why his hand felt so heavy. 

That bastard had left him the rest of the bottle. 

Blanco shook his head, nothing about today made any sense, but maybe it didn’t have to make sense. Maybe this was some divine intervention to live in the moment. He paused again as he passed the cathedral, pretty pink lips and copper red hair fresh in his mind. He fiddled with the rosary around himself and smiled.

Maybe he just found himself an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> please validate me


End file.
